


Teaching You a Lesson

by BBASLML



Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Use of pact, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBASLML/pseuds/BBASLML
Summary: Mammon has been avoiding you for three weeks and you've had enough. Mammon has ahardlesson to learn before you'll forgive him.--His mouth is so close to yours and you want to press your lips to his and let the kiss evolve as it will. But you're mad. And now that you've got your answer, you intend on sticking to your plan. He took the bait. He walked into your trap. And now you're calling the shots.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727695
Comments: 48
Kudos: 542





	Teaching You a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I got impatient and decided to post this before the weekend. Why? Because it turns out this little series of smutty sexcapades is not over, and I've already started the next installment. Get hyped! Until then, please enjoy Mammon getting schooled.

After dinner on Friday night, you begin to lay the bait. It starts with one Grimm in the hallway, just next to Mammon's bedroom door. It is inconspicuous enough that only the Avatar of Greed himself will spot it—nay, _sense_ it—tucked against the skirting board. The second coin is at the end of the corridor, strategically placed so that the light winks against the gold surface. The sparse trail of Grimm ends with a coin tucked just under the lip of the door to the music room and the last piece is lain atop the grand piano within.  
  
You wait in a red velvet-lined chair against the wall, so that the door will shield you from view when opened. You're not certain how long it will take for Mammon to notice the first coin, but you're certain that once he sees it, he'll follow the trail. The trap is set. All he has to do is walk right into it.  
  
As you wait, you anxiously check your D.D.D. to keep an eye on the time. It's been half an hour since you sat down and you're starting to second-guess whether the plan will work. You message your concern to Asmodeus, who encouraged this tactic to begin with.  
  
_Asmodeus: Sit tight, my dear. Lucifer cornered Mammon in the kitchen and has been giving him an earful for the last forty minutes. I am literally sitting on the bench, eating popcorn while I watch._  
  
_You: What did Mammon do this time?_  
  
_Asmodeus: Aside from shirk his responsibilities of escorting you around the Devildom for the last three weeks?*_  
  
_Asmodeus: Ooh, Luci just pulled out the big guns. He’s telling Mammon off for making you feel guilty for—and I quote—"having needs" *wink demoji*._  
  
You press your palm against your forehead as you read Asmodeus's message and quickly switch to your chat with Lucifer.  
  
_You: LUCIFER_  
  
_You: STOP_  
  
_You: YELLING_  
  
_You: AT MAMMON_  
  
_You: I AM TRYING TO LURE HIM TO THE MUSIC ROOM._  
  
_You: HE CAN'T FALL FOR MY TRAP IF YOU'RE YELLING AT HIM FFS._  
  
You send the messages in quick succession, hoping that the repeating dinging of Lucifer's D.D.D. will force him to check the messages straight away. Sure enough, the little 'read' icon appears next to the last message after a few seconds. You can see the dots that indicate that Lucifer is typing a response, but they disappear and reappear a few times. Asmo’s next message arrives first.  
  
_Asmodeus: DID YOU JUST MESSAGE LUCIFER?!_  
  
_You: YES, HE'S NOT HELPING!_  
  
You add a screenshot of the messages you sent to the eldest of the brothers.  
  
_Asmodeus: THAT'S HILARIOUS! He's trying so hard to calm down now._  
  
A new message from Lucifer pops up on your screen.  
  
_Lucifer: I do not usually show my brother leniency when he misbehaves, but I'll make an exception in this case. Apologies for keeping him from you. What do you have planned for him this evening?_  
  
_You: Punishment._  
  
_Lucifer: I see ... So, he won't get away with his poor behaviour after all. I'm glad to hear it. I will leave the matter in your capable hands._  
  
_You: *thank you demoji*_  
  
_Lucifer: Mammon has now left the kitchen. Let me know how the punishment goes._  
  
You sigh with impatience, adjusting your position in the chair as you receive another message from Asmo.  
  
_Asmodeus: Well played *winking demoji*_  
  
_Asmodeus: I just filled Lucifer in on the plan. He thinks it will work._  
  
_Asmodeus: I'm keeping an eye on Mammon. He just found the first coin!_  
  
_You: Excellent. I'm in position._  
  
_Asmodeus: Would you be mad if I listened at the door? This is going to be so hot *winking demoji*_  
  
_You: DO NOT!_  
  
_Asmodeus: You won't even know I'm there, I promise! Pweeeeaaassse?_  
  
_You: *no demoji*_  
  
_Asmodeus: *tantrum demoji*_  
  
_You: Maybe next time. This time is too serious._  
  
_Asmodeus: Fiiine ... But definitely next time *winking demoji*_  
  
_Asmodeus: Target is nearly in position. Over to you. ~~Milk him dry~~ Good luck~_  
  
You stifle a laugh, as you hear footsteps approaching in the hallway. They come to a standstill on the other side of the music room door as you tuck your D.D.D. away. The handle turns and the door clicks open. You sense Mammon's presence as he enters the room, honing in on the Grimm on top of the piano. His footsteps carry him into the room. You hear the happy click of his tongue as he approaches the last coin.  
  
You quietly guide the door shut from your seat. The click as it settles in the doorframe cuts through the silence and causes Mammon to squeal as he whips around. He freezes up for a moment, like a rabbit, cornered by a fox.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he yelps. He clears his throat. "I-I mean, I wasn't scared." He crosses his arms over his chest, hunching his shoulders. He looks away from you. "Whaddaya doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Mammon, I want to talk to you," you say, trying to keep your voice even. "We've barely spoken at all for three weeks and ..." You pause to swallow at a lump in your throat, but he cuts you off.  
  
"I’m not avoiding ya, who said I was avoiding ya? That's stupid. Why would I avoid ya? Stupid human."  
  
You try to keep your frustration in check. "Mammon, have a seat."  
  
"I've been real busy, y'know?" he shrugs, feigning nonchalance as he steps towards the door beside you. "I'm a busy guy. THE Great Mammon's got money to make and it takes up all my time. Time is money."  
  
You notice the way his voice cracks between his words, the way he doesn’t meet your eyes.  
  
"Then I'll try not to take up too much of your time," you say. "Will you sit down and talk to me? Please?"  
  
Mammon reaches for the doorhandle. "I-I don't got time for ya tonight. Why dontchya go hang out with one of my brothers, huh? Since you like ’em so much."  
  
You're not sure what hurts more—the idea of him leaving before you say your piece, or the attempt he makes to veil his own sadness with sarcastic insults. The frustration rises in your throat. You stand up and push your hand against the door to prevent it from opening.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The command tumbles from your mouth unchecked, forcing the white-haired demon to freeze with one hand still clutching the handle. You place a hand over your mouth, realising that you invoked your pact. Asmodeus did suggest that it might come to this ... and that it might not be such a bad thing.  
  
Mammon says your name weakly and you steel your resolve.  
  
"Mammon, look at me," you say firmly.  
  
And he does, his blue-gold eyes beginning to shine with tears that he doesn't want to shed in front of you. That fucking breaks your heart and you can feel your own eyes burning. Your bottom lip trembles as you choke back a sob, but a tear slides down your cheek. You watch as the sadness in his eyes changes quickly to panic. The part of you that is pissed off about the silent treatment you've endured for the last three weeks takes over, and you whack a shaky fist against his shoulder with all the strength you can muster.  
  
"You _jerk,_ " you bite out.  
  
The whack catches him by surprise, but you know you're not strong enough to injure him. He blinks as you hit his shoulder again.  
  
"N-no! Don't cry, I-I'm sorry—" He removes his hand from the door handle and faces you properly.  
  
" _You jerk,_ " you say again, thumping both fits against his chest, though there's hardly any force behind them now. "I've been trying to tell you for _three fucking weeks_ , you jerk!"  
  
"H-hey—" He says your name, softly, taking your wrists in his hands as you try to smack his chest again. "C'mon, don't cry."  
  
Your shoulders shake violently with sobs and you bow your head. This isn't part of the plan. You're meant to keep your shit together, but you're doing a terrible job. You can feel Mammon hesitate for a moment before he sighs in defeat and pulls you into a hug, unable to handle your tears any other way. You fall apart with your face pressed against his chest, your arms sliding up to hug around his neck. His hands rub comforting circles against your back as he tucks your head under his chin.  
  
"Shit, please don't cry. I'm sorry ..."  
  
"I miss you, Mammon," you sob into his shirt. The material against your face is becoming increasingly damp.  
  
"I ... miss you too," he admits, holding you a bit tighter. You feel a tear of his own fall into your hair and he takes in a ragged breath.  
  
You squeeze yourself against him. "Mammon ..." You force yourself to look up at him. You're not expecting how close his face is to yours as he takes in your tearstained face. One of his hands slides hesitantly up to your face and he strokes your damp cheek with his thumb while you hold his gaze. "I've been trying to tell you ..."  
  
"What?" he asks, holding your face in his hand.  
  
Your fingers slide to his cheeks as you cup his face in return. You try to find the words, but your head is a mess. Instead, you take a deep breath and say, "If you want to be with me, then kiss me."  
  
The words aren't firm enough to be a command. You really don't want to use the pact for this. You need this to come from him willingly, even if you had to pull a few strings to get here. Mammon's cheeks flush pink, his mouth slightly agape as he processes your words.  
  
"I want to be with you, Mammon," you say, trying to keep your voice even while you wait for his answer.  
  
A small glint of hope appears in his eyes, but he blinks it away. "B-but ya ... What about the others?!"  
  
You shake your head. "I want to be with them, too. But that doesn't take away from me wanting to be with _you._ "  
  
He breathes your name with surprise, his eyes going wide. "I don't wanna share ya! I gotta have ya to myself," he says with a bit more confidence.  
  
"You can have me to yourself sometimes, like now," you sigh. "But you _will_ have to share me. And I know I'll have to share you too, like I'm definitely sharing Asmo, and I'm no doubt sharing Satan, and I'd have to share Beel if he was inclined towards anyone else, but—but isn't that the demon way?"  
  
"I mean, yeah, but _you're_ not a demon," he rebukes. "You're a human! And humans don't do this sort of thing. When a human does this, they don't really wanna be with all the people they say they wanna be with. They don't _mean_ it."  
  
You glare at him and pull back from his chest, swatting his hand away from your cheek. "Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"N-no, but—"  
  
"But _nothing_!" You grasp the material of his shirt and give a quick tug forward before pushing him back against the door. You're surprised by your own success, pleased with yourself. "Fuck that noise. I said I want to be with you _and_ be with them, and I meant it." You press your knuckles into his chest through the fabric of his shirt. "Now answer my question, Mammon. I can't read your mind. Do _you_ want to be with _me_ or not?"  
  
It comes out as a command this time, but you're too mad at him to care. His eyes go wide with a mix of emotions: elation and hope underlined with a streak of greed. Wonder, like seeing the sky for the first time. Relief, like coming home.  
  
"Yes! I want to be with you," he shouts. He holds your wrists against his chest, dipping his face close to yours for a kiss.  
  
" _No,_ " you say firmly.  
  
Mammon whimpers at the command. His mouth is so close to yours and you want to press your lips to his and let the kiss evolve as it will. But you're mad. And now that you've got your answer, you intend on sticking to your plan. He took the bait. He walked into your trap. And now you're calling the shots. With a determine sniff to recompose yourself, you pull away and walk across the room, past the piano, to stand next to a loveseat by the window.  
  
"Mammon, come here and sit down," you command.  
  
The apprehension on his face dissolves into curiosity as he crosses the room after you and settles against the cushions. You kick your shoes off, shrugging out of the blazer of your R.A.D. uniform and yanking your tie away as you stand before him. You toss the articles of clothing across the surface of the piano and begin to unbutton your blouse.  
  
"Whaddaya doing?!" he starts.  
  
"Teaching you a lesson," you huff back.  
  
You button down halfway. Your hands creep up beneath your skirt, lifting it so he can see the lacey black briefs you changed into after dinner. Mammon's eyes go wide as you pull your tights down and kick them away. You leave your skirt bunched up around your hips as you kneel on the loveseat, positioning yourself with Mammon between your thighs. His sharp intake of breath is gratifying. You help him out of his blazer and tie as well before you start unbuttoning his shirt and his hands slide to your hips. He leans in to try to kiss you again, but you push him back with a firm hand against his chest.  
  
"No. And put your hands down on the cushions. Unless you want me to stop, you don't touch me until I give you permission, and you don't get to touch yourself either."  
  
"What?!" he whines. His hands snap down to the cushions. "I wanna touch ya! Lemme kiss ya!"  
  
"No," you say, bitterly, as you lean your face close to his.  
  
Mammon is panting in short bursts of frustrated excitement. You feel his warm breath against your mouth as you card your fingers through his white hair. You want to give in and start kissing him, but you hold back. As you finish unbuttoning his shirt, you push the fabric away from his smooth, tanned chest and allow him to lean forward enough to wiggle out of it. Your fingers move down from his hair, grazing his neck and shoulders on the way down to his chest. You pause with your hands against his chest, pressing your palms against his warm skin. His heart thuds beneath your touch, racing against itself with adrenaline. You press your nails into his skin and drag down slowly, leaving shallow lines in your wake.  
  
"I need to teach you that I know myself better than you think _you_ do. You don't get to tell me I'm wrong about wanting to be with you and the others at the same time, just because I'm not a demon. You don't get to call me a liar."  
  
You hold his gaze as your hands slide down his abdomen with painful slowness. You can feel the bulge of his arousal in the front of his pants as you unhook his belt and slide it away. You finger at the button of his trousers, tugging at the material as it parts before sliding the zipper down. Every action is done with meticulous precision, as the pact holds him in place. Mammon's shoulders heave up and down with impatience. He swallows at a lump in his throat. You slide your hand past his open zipper and squeeze the palm of your hand around his erection, through the material of his underwear. His hardness throbs in response. You notice the damp spot of pre-cum seeping through the material and smirk with satisfaction. You want him. It takes all your willpower not to give in and take him into your mouth immediately.  
  
You begin to stroke him slowly through the material of his underwear, bracing yourself with your free hand on his shoulder. Every motion you make with your hand pulls a moan or a gasp from his mouth. You watch the pleasure dance across his features as he tosses his head back and lulls it forward again, squeezing his eyes shut as his fists ball against the material of the couch.  
  
" _Shit._ " He breathes your name out, clenching his jaw. "P-please, I'm s-sorry, I-I've learned my les— _aaaaahhhhh_!"  
  
You cut off his pleas by yanking his hair, pulling his head back. Your mouth goes to his now exposed throat and you bite at the flesh, sucking it into your mouth. Mammon emits a ragged moan in response, buckling against your hand. You rock your hips back against him, despite yourself. You can feel the damp patch of pre-cum growing on the fabric of his underwear, and you feel your own arousal pulse between your legs. Carefully, you slide your hand past the waistband of his underwear and pull his erection free, guiding your hand up and down the length of him. The profanities he breathes out vibrate in his throat; you feel each tremor in your mouth while you suck at his skin. He begins to thrust against your hand, attempting to increase the pace, so you deliberately move slower again. You release the flesh of his throat and lean up to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Your lesson has only just begun."  
  
He shudders with anticipation at your words, jolting as you kiss your way down his neck. You drag your tongue along his torso as you slide off his lap, coming to your knees on the floor between his legs. He moans loudly as you circle your tongue against his belly, your cheek pressing against his erection as you work him with your hand. You pause your ministration briefly to tug his pants off and shrug out of your blouse. Mammon stares down in awe as you bring your mouth to the base of his cock. He swears and whimpers your name again as your tongue glides up the length of him, stopping just below the head before you go back down. Your other hand is braced against his thigh. His legs are shaking with need.  
  
You continue to tease him without mercy, dragging your tongue up and down his shaft while you slowly touch him. The longer you take, the more he trembles. You can feel your own wetness against the lace of your briefs. As much as you just want to suck him off or feel him inside you, as much as you want to kiss his mouth and let his hands explore your body, there is something so _gratifying_ , so _sexy_ , about watching him come undone like this, completely at your mercy.  
  
You pull your mouth away from him and lean up, pressing his cock between the valley of your breasts. The lace of your bra tickles the sides of his shaft as you press your tits together and look up his naked body. Stuck in place by the spell of your command, all he can do is writhe against the loveseat.  
  
"Does it feel good?" you ask him, already knowing the answer. He bites out an affirmation, bucking against you again. "Would you like me to use my mouth?"  
  
Mammon growls with pleasure. " _Yes!_ "  
  
"Are you sure? You seemed pretty certain earlier that I didn't have real feelings for you. Do you want a liar's mouth on your cock?"  
  
"Y-you're not a liar, shit, _please!_ I'm sorry, I-I was wrong, please, I need it, I need ya." The begged words come tumbling from his mouth between the curses and shaky breaths that carry your name. You see a tear of frustrated pleasure race down his cheek. "Please, I'm sorry I didn't believe ya, I-I was wrong."  
  
"You were _very_ wrong," you breathe, sliding your hand up and down his shaft a little faster as you lean back on your knees again to press kisses against his inner thigh. "I cannot believe you didn't speak to me for _three fucking weeks_ , you jerk. Maybe I should make _you_ wait three weeks before I suck you off."  
  
He makes a sound of horror. "N-no, don't make me wait like that! I'm sorry I was a jerk to ya. I'm sorry, fuck, please, please, _please_ use your mouth!" he whimpers with desperation.  
  
Satisfied with his begging, you slide your tongue up his shaft again and then over the head of his cock, circling the tip to taste his salty pre-cum. Mammon groans in pleasure you as you adjust your grip, sliding your hand down to the base of his erection before you take him into your mouth and begin to suck. He lets out a cry of pleasure with your name as you bob your head. Your free hand braces against his hip as he rocks himself involuntarily into your mouth. His whole body is trembling with pleasure and you can feel the throb of his cock under your tongue as you pull and suck.  
  
You take one of his hands and guide it to the back of your head. The action releases him from your earlier command and he starts carding his other hand through his hair. The fingers at the back of your head comb through your locks, rubbing at your scalp and the back of your neck as you pleasure him. Mammon takes a fistful of your hair and begins to guide you along a faster rhythm, forcing you to take more of him into your mouth than you thought possible. You moan against his cock and he ruts his hips with a moan of his own in response.  
  
"Nnnng, y … y-you're so … aaahhh … feels s-so … g-good …" he whispers. Mammon's torso is arching away from the back of the couch in his pleasure. "Oh fuck, slow down!"  
  
He lifts your mouth away from his cock by pulling you back by the hair. His erection is covered in your spit, twitching with how close he is to release. He takes deep breathes as he desperately tries to recompose himself. You wait for his shoulders to relax a little before you take his hand out of your hair and rise to your feet. His eyes are on you as you unzip your skirt and let it fall to the floor, leaving you in just your lacey bra and briefs. Mammon reaches for your hand and pulls you back to him. You straddle his lap again, pressing the damp crotch of your panties to his thighs. Without any more hesitation, your lips come crashing against his. His mouth opens for you. He kisses you with a greedy ferocity that’s contagious. It makes you want for more of him. You run your fingers through his hair as he slips a hand past the underwire of your bra to grope at one of your breasts. The fullness of your chest fills the palm of his hot hand, cupping against your skin. It makes you rut your hips against his, and you both moan into the other's mouth.  
  
Mammon pulls away to breathe and begins to pepper kisses along your jawline and your neck. You can feel a mutual, feral greed with each press of his mouth against your skin.  
  
"Ya taste like gold, my treasure," he breathes. His tongue glides along the skin of your neck as he kisses down to your collar bone. "I swear ya feel like celestial light."  
  
Mammon unhooks your bra and tugs it away from your breasts, taking a nipple between his teeth. You moan loudly as he slides a hand past the lace of your underwear and presses two fingers into you. He finds you well and truly wet. You grind your hips against his fingers, unable to control yourself. His touch makes you melt. He slides his digits out and traces along your entrance. When he finds your clit, he rubs slow circles there before sliding his fingers back into you. He presses the heel of his palm against your clit as he fingers you. The stimulation makes you tilt your head back in ecstasy.  
  
"Fuck, Mammon, yes!"  
  
You drag your nails between his shoulder blades as you sigh his name out again. You've needed him for so long and the sensations coursing through you are more than you can imagine. The burn of an orgasm swells between your legs, causing you to grind against him with greater insistence.  
  
"You're so wet," he moans, pulling his fingers out of you.  
  
He presses them against his tongue and sucks at the sticky residue of your arousal, blushing as you bring your head forward and lock eyes with him. When he removes his fingers from his mouth, you kiss him roughly, tasting your wetness on his tongue as his hands travel down to your hips.  
  
You break the kiss to moan against his ear. "I want to ride you."  
  
A shiver wracks his body. "Yes … please … " He hooks two fingers around the crotch of your panties and yanks the material to one side, exposing your wet cunt. He hisses your name, biting at your neck. "I want you."  
  
There's a brief scramble as you adjust your position so that Mammon's hard cock is pressing against your entrance. He keeps holding your panties out of the way as you slide the tip of his erection into you. Even just that little bit of him makes you gasp sharply. The sensation is like electricity jolting through you. It makes your head spin. You pause to collect yourself.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Mammon cups your cheek with his free hand. You meet his gaze as he rolls his thumb over your bottom lip, his face just inches from yours. You manage a shaky "yes", pressing your forehead against his as you lower yourself over the rest of his cock. You sigh with pleasure as you stretch around his erection and begin to gyrate your hips. Your eyes are wide, gazing into the blue-gold hues that stare back at you with a look so tender that you forget how to breathe. Mammon wraps both of his arms around your middle and pulls you closer to his chest with a groan. He rocks himself into you, meeting your gentle pace with a reverence you don't anticipate. Every second of this contact is bliss. It makes you want to fall apart with his arms around you. He kisses your lips carefully as you move with each other. The warm exhales of breath mingle between you with every sigh and moan. His warm hands slide along your back in slow motion, soothing away any trace of your earlier frustration.  
  
The pleasure you share is delicate, but overwhelming. You feel tears in your eyes again, a happiness laced with relief and adoration and contentment welling up from your chest. Mammon kisses your tears as they slide down your cheeks, his mouth soft against you. You breathe in his scent as he holds you against him. You bury your face in the crook of his neck as you drag your hips over his arousal, relishing the sensation of him inside you. He whispers your name into your hair.  
  
"My treasure," he adds, pressing a kiss to your shoulder.  
  
The cloud-like happiness distracts you from the orgasm building between your legs until you're suddenly on the brink. You gasp against his skin, your hips twitching with vigor as you feel the coil of your release tighten to breaking point and then snap. You cry out as you thrust around him with need. He feels you go tight around his cock and moans loudly in response, throwing his head back. Mammon takes your hips with both hands to move you up and down with greater speed. You can't get enough of this feeling. He helps you ride through your orgasm, moaning and sighing his name over and over while he chants your name back like a mantra, like a prayer. As your orgasm dips, he pulls your face back from his neck so that he can kiss your lips again, his mouth demanding more. He breaks the kiss, breathless as he looks up at you with wide blue-gold eyes.  
  
"I'm getting close, treasure," he whispers.  
  
He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against your shoulder. You pull him close to you as he cums. Your hands are in his hair as he releases a guttural growl, snapping his hips up against you as he ejaculates.  
  
For a few minutes, the only sound in the room is the inhale and exhale of breath while you hold each other. Once Mammon catches his breath, he litters your hair with kisses until you turn to face him, smiling.  
  
"I like it when you call me 'treasure'," you say quietly.  
  
His grin lights up his eyes and you feel yourself melt all over again. "You _are_ my treasure." He drops his gaze for a second, his expression shy when he looks up again. "I'm really sorry for being a jerk to ya. It was stupid. I'm sorry for being so stupid."  
  
You shake your head. "You're not stupid," you chide. "But you were a jerk, and I forgive you."  
  
"I'm in love with you," he blurts out. He promptly bites his lip and drops his gaze again.  
  
Your heart all but stops in your chest.  
  
"I … I wanna be with ya," he continues, quietly. "If that's okay."  
  
You feel the most ridiculous smile spread itself across your face as you cup his cheeks and make him look at you again. "I'd like that a lot. I'm in love with you too, Mammon."  
  
"Yeah?" he asks quietly. "Will ya really be my treasure?"  
  
You nod your answer. There are no more words. He holds your body against his and you bask in each other’s warmth as he kisses you over and over again.  
  
Later, you follow Mammon back to his bedroom. You check your D.D.D., curled up in his bed while he’s busy admiring the love bite on his neck in the bathroom mirror. You have new message notifications for two chats. You open your chat with Asmo first.  
  
_Asmodeus: What's happening in there? I haven't heard any pleasured screaming yet … Should I be worried?_  
  
_Asmodeus: It's been two hours. Are you okay?_  
  
You smile to yourself as you type out your reply.  
  
_You: I taught him a lesson. We're good now. I'll tell you about it tomorrow._  
  
Asmodeus responds like lightning.  
  
_Asmodeus: Oh good! I want all the details later! Sleep well, my dear~_  
  
You switch to the second chat, where Lucifer's unread message awaits you.  
  
_Lucifer: I put a silencing charm around the music room after Mammon walked in. You will have full privacy and no interruptions while you administer his punishment._  
  
You start laughing as Mammon emerges from the bathroom and climbs into the bed next to you. "What's so funny?" he asks as he pulls you into his arms.  
  
"Your brothers' efforts to make sure we made up tonight."  
  
You let Mammon read over your messages with Asmodeus and Lucifer from earlier in the evening and a soft grin graces his features. "My brothers are pretty cool ... I-I mean, they're okay, I guess! Don't tell them I said that!"  
  
You giggle as you take your D.D.D. and set it down on the bedside table. "Tell me I'm your treasure again."  
  
His face goes pink, but he squeezes his arms around you. "You are my treasure."  
  
If your heart could sing, it literally would. You snuggle against him with a smile as he pulls the blanket over your skin and tucks himself in with you. The scent of his body encases you. This is the most peaceful you've felt in three weeks. You fall asleep like this, whispering sweet nothings to each other while he kisses your hair.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This _was_ going to be the end of the Studying at the House of Lamentation series, but my mind is 99% filth and the ideas keep coming (shout out to the absolute babes of Asmo's Playground on Discord, especially my irl friend Infinite_Principle, for fueling my inspiration tank). 
> 
> So what's next? Coming up ...  
> \- Midterm Review (Lucifer/Diavolo/Barbatos/You)  
> \- Two Plus Two Plus You (Asmodeus/Mammon/Satan/Beelzebub/You)  
> \- The Demonstration (Asmodeus/Mammon/You)
> 
> Stay tuned.


End file.
